Sareena (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Sareena was one of Quan Chi's personal assassins. She and her two partners, Kia and Jataaka, were ordered to kill Sub-Zero before he reached Quan Chi. They were defeated, but Sub-Zero strangely spared Sareena's life. Later, as Sub-Zero battled Quan Chi, Sareena suddenly appeared and helped him to defeat the sorcerer. After expressing her desire to escape the Netherrealm with him, she is shot in the back with a bolt of energy by Shinnok. She collapses into an enraged Sub-Zero's arms and appears to die. However, Sareena was not killed by Shinnok's attack, but rather her human form was destroyed. Her essence was then banished to the Fifth Plane of the Netherrealm as punishment for her betrayal, where she would suffer for years. Original Timeline= Pre-Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance After years of being trapped, Sareena discovered the portal Quan Chi and Scorpion used to escape the Netherrealm. She went through the portal and is transported to Outworld where she later discovered a way to restore her human form without Quan Chi's magic by absorbing the energy of the realm. Shortly after regaining her human form, Sareena encountered the younger brother of the Sub-Zero she met years before. Feeling that he owed her for helping his brother, Sub-Zero granted her sanctuary with the Lin Kuei back on Earthrealm. In gratitude, Sareena pledged her loyalty to the clan, swearing to help defend it from its enemies. Pre-Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sareena followed Sub-Zero into the Netherrealm, saving him from being killed by Noob Saibot and Smoke. She and Sub-Zero were victorious, but after the battle, Sareena lost control of her human form and returned to her true demon self. Thinking her to be a threat, Sub-Zero attacked and she fled, not wanting to harm him. However, she was later attacked by Noob Saibot, Smoke, and her former master Quan Chi, who demanded she provide them the metallic item necessary to enter the Lin Kuei Temple. At first, Sareena refused, determined to remain loyal to Sub-Zero. But Quan Chi then cast his dark sorcery upon her, returning her to her human form and then convincing her that she can never be good and that she is simply a pure evil demon. Swayed by Quan Chi's corruption, she agreed to serve him once again. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Taven encounters Sareena, still serving Quan Chi alongside Kia and Jataaka in the Red Dragon's lair. They battle, but all the three assassins are ultimately defeated by the half-god. However, Sareena was once again spared. After the battle, Sareena escapes Quan Chi's hold over her. Sareena would then join the Forces of Light in the final battle and die alongside the other kombatants. |-|Alternative Timeline= Pre-Mortal Kombat X After years of being trapped, Sareena discovered the portal Quan Chi used to travel to Earthrealm during the Netherrealm Invasion. She went through the portal and is transported to Outworld where she later discovered a way to restore her human form without Quan Chi's magic by absorbing the energy of the realm. Shortly after regaining her human form, she encountered Jackson Briggs and the Special Forces, where she would go on assist them in their mission to defeat Quan Chi. It is unknown if she had met Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)'s brother, Kuai Liang. Character Relationships *Once served Quan Chi as a member of the Brotherhood of the Shadow. *Once partner of Kia and Jataaka. *Defeated and freed by the Elder Sub-Zero, then wishes to leave the Netherrealm with him. *Helped the Elder Sub-Zero defeat Quan Chi. *Lost her human form in an attack from the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Original Timeline *Transported to Outworld through a portal, where she later discovered a way to restore her human form without Quan Chi's magic by absorbing the energy of the realm. *Encountered the Younger Sub-Zero, who felt that he owed her for helping his brother, and allied with him and the Lin Kuei. *Defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke to save Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. *Learned that Noob Saibot was the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. *Manipulated by Quan Chi to serve him again. *Defeated, spared and freed from Quan Chi's control by Taven. *Allied with the Younger Sub-Zero. *Joined the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armageddon. *Killed by Skarlet during the Battle of Armageddon. Alternative Timeline *Manipulated by Shinnok and Quan Chi to serve them. *Given a host body by Shinnok. *Defeated Kenshi and Jax alongside Kia and Jataaka. *Defeated and freed from Quan Chi's control by Ashrah. *Aided the Special Forces in their assault on the Netherrealm alongside Ashrah. *Defeated by Noob Saibot, but was saved by Jax. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline